Natalie Renderra
Natalie Renderra is a character role-played by Nat Renderra. Formerly known as Nathan, Natalie is the transgender bastard daughter of Lucius Renderra, sent to the Sicarius in return for their aid in training her birth father. Natalie had been with the Sicarius for a few years, before it dissolved, where she then left for the Renderra. She rose to power as their Matriarch, and more than the majority of 42 will make the connection of the Renderra with either her, or her father Lucius. Natalie reached a bloody end of her own choice, rather than allow her body to slowly die from a harsh case of breast cancer growing within her. History (All History up until "Finding Yourself," Natalie is Nathan, and biologically male.) Early Life "Mom... I have a confession." Nathan was raised without a father, as his own Lord Father left his Mother due to her continued profession as a Courtesan, one she saw as an glamourous task, but Lucius did not. This was before his mother, Rachel realized she was pregnant. Rachel was extremely beautiful, enough so from her dual-heritage to have a taller form, slender and graceful, with slightly tanned skin. Rachel was not the average brothel woman, being hired as an escourt for Nobles going to parties and in need of a date. Nathan was raised in a brothel, and was the envy of many of the girls for his softer features. He kept his hair longer even then, which led to many people commenting on how soft it was. Nathan's mother was given money from an anonymous man far away, presumedly an old friend of hers. It was in fact, Nathan's father Lucius Renderra. Nathan was always clothed, always fed, and had his own room. But his mother continued on with her profession, as Lucius sent only enough money for Nathan to be cared for, Rachel needed to work hard to maintain funds for herself as well. Soon enough, Nathan reached a discovery when he was 8, one he tried to keep secret, even from himself, for a long time. Nathan realized he is transgender. Nathan was constantly bullied by other children for his somewhat feminine appearance, and status as a bastard, until he realized enough was enough. The young eight year old threatened others with a Kitchen Knife, becoming moderately skilled as he grew older, much to his mother's distaste. The other Brothel Bastards, as they called themselves, respected Nathan for this, as he rose a defender of them. Even now, Natalie takes offense to discrimination over one's birth. The Chaos Druid Coven "We ask Guthix to break this orderly society, for it has too much power to be properly balanced." Joining the Coven "Freedom in Spirit, Freedom in Chaos." Nathan joined a group of Chaos-Oriented Druids at age ten, going through the rituals to be a full Guthixian by age 13. His time was speckled with animal sacrifice, and constant talk of overthrowing Kings. Nathan merely supported the idea of being free, in an accepting society. If the Druids would give him that, he'd take it. It was about this age Nathan had broken out of his small circle of slum-friends, talking to more middle-class and even a few nobleborn children. Natalie especially loved shopping with them, but she was becoming too girly for her mother to deal with. Rachel had Nathan move to one of the Middle-Class areas, apprenticing smithing as a new career path. The Vendetta "Laugh in the face of danger... And if Danger is smart, it'll run." When Nathan reached Age 13, he apprenticed as a Blacksmith. The new teacher of his showed the Guthixian a group known as the Vendetta when he reached his 15th year. The Vendetta were a group of freedom fighters and anarchists, determined to topple oppression throughout Gielinor. Nathan refined his fighting a bit more, eventually becoming highly respected in the group. Nathan did inherit his father's speaking skills, and used them for large, angst filled protests against the governments. Nathan led the movement to raise suspicion against Oliver Ryder being a Mahjarrat, eventually leading to his removal of power from an outside army. The Vendetta died in action, but still existed as Nathan became a journeyman smith, working on tools and weapons in time of war. Nathan was asked to join the Renderra Company as a smith, producing metal goods for the company to ship out. Eventually, the Vendetta dissolved, leaving Nathan hungry for Chaos, but unable to fulfil it. Sicarius Career "In Blood and Fire, you are reborn." Servitude "All men must serve." Lucius eventually realized that Nathan was in fact his son. He treated Nathan better than the other employees, but Kisin knew he could not reveal the secret. He feared his other son Zarin would try to kill Nathan if the truth came about, in order to secure his inheritance. In order to protect Nathan from his brother, give Nathan titles and glory as Kisin was promised by the Sicarius, and to settle his debt to them, Nathan was sent to train with the cult. Of course, servant work was grueling for Nathan. He realized who his father was through a letter. Quickly, Nathan became a servant of high renown, through his smithing skill, devotion, and already established fighting skill. After grueling labour paid off, Nathan was inducted into the Sicarius as a Child, by Aldaren Aerendyl-Sicarius. A Child reborn in Blood and Fire. "We welcome you into the Fold." Nathan became a bit of an angsty loner, until he met, and took on Rolf Rosemond as his combat apprentice. Nathan trained him faster sword techniques, useful dodging, and luring tactics. Along the way, Nathan befriended "Kianii Le'Gaunt" truly, Luna, the daughter of the Mahjarrat Xeivyr. As Rolf's prowress began to show, Nathan was elevated as a skilled trainer, and tactition. His recruitment of Mya and Roran demonstrated this further, as Nathan managed to even make something out of Lilith, where others saw her as a waste of time and space. Nathan was eventually promoted to Disciple rank, by Tyrael Sicarius. This was the last promotion done while Aeven Aerendyl-Sicarius was Abbas. Zaovyr's Rise, a Disciple's start. "Chaos is the only form of freedom... And through Freedom, we have Balance." A day and a night after Nathan's promotion, Zaovyr rebelled against Aeven, claiming the Abbas was incompetant. He reattuned the Sicarius to his mark, rising as the new father. Zaovyr taught Nathan more, and noticed his talent more than Aeven dreamed of. Usually, this rank is End-Game for a Sicarius. They don't go much further. Nathan continued to train Servus, and the newly blooded Rolf, including Anya, Elice, Eravvi, Mya, and Lilith. Suddenly, the newly appointed Marshall Michael demotes Nathan to a Servant, for a week due to "Insubordination." It would seem Nathan was not respecting his leaders, and the Servants were not respecting him, as a result. Nathan proved Michael wrong. Though every Disciple and Child had free roam to boss him around, not one order was given by any of them towards him, out of respect for him as a person. The Trainer, the Plague, and the Blade. "Mayhaps it is as simple as trusting my feet to follow. I must continue feeling as though I know the path, and simply cannot see it. I leave my fate to Guthix." Rather quickly, Nathan proved himself enough to Zaovyr to be worthy of Blade Rank, by using a decoy to take out three people in a training excersise on his own. His mark altered, Nathan went out, set to work to the best of his ability. When a disease ran rampant through the family, Nathan was one of those infected. He experienced flu-like symptoms, fighting through the artic cold, and leading half the Sicarii through the Morytanian swamp for a cure. This ended with the actual creation of said cure at a temple to Zaovyr, a Temple of Enlightenment long aged. After a light surged in Nathan's eyes from a Mahjarrat, Nathan's vision was lost. He felt helpless while blind... But had a religous revelation. He didn't have to act in some form of balance, or change the way he acted over some God, because Guthix would fix it in the end. The cure for the plague was powerful enough to cure the blindness, so Nathan could see once more. Nathan and Sadia eventually ended their little war, with Nathan left superior, but aware of his Destiny to slay her father. Sadia escaped, but not without wounds. Soon after, Nathan opened his Sicarius Sub-Cult, with the Abbas Nal's Permission, known as the Ordo Vitae et Morte. The Order of Life and Death. Legendary Sicarius "...A hero is not a hero, if he still feels guilt." Nathan soon proved himself to be fit for the rank of Legendaire, reserved only for the top Sicarius. Between the Death of Ebony, the shock of fighting Sadia, and Nathan's own rising insanity, he snapped. On a rampage, the Legend slew ten orphans of Yanille, earning social demotion from Seneschal Thea . Working back up in rank, Nathan began healing children of tumor causing diseases with his medical knowledge. He patched things over wih Mya, while helping Kianii. ...Of course, a bit always goes astray. Nathan and Luna (Kianii's true form) became... Close. What started as a secret soon turned to an affair on both their parts. Luna had abandoned her husband Tyrael, enraged at how little he cared for her. Nathan's redemption from the orphan slaughter left him feeling empty. The Hero's Guild approached him, giving him his entrance trials. Nathan Renderra could not argue, even while Nathan Sicarius wanted to. Nathan was to bring a White Lion's Pelt, a Sicarius' dagger, and a Lich's amulet to the Hero's Guild. Grabbing an amulet from a fallen Marcato, and a dagger from the Sicarius lockrooms he had access to, Nathan just needed the pelt. Nathan went back through time itself with Rolf, Luna, and Eravvi. The group ended up finding where Tyrion Renderra had left his armour, Nathan deciding to take it. During this trip, a spirit animal identifiable as Griffin, Tyrion's white lion, attacked the group. Slaying it with his shortswords, Nathan claimed the pelt used in the pouch-trap for his guild tasks. Meanwhile... Luna and Nathan soon wed, with Abbas Nal as the one witness. They did however, have a formal wedding later on. Between this was when Nathan told Mya of the affair. Sad, angry, and emotionally ruined, Mya left the familia. Nathan had now declared full-on war with the Marcato, using every resource at his disposal to remove the Lich family as they plotted to summon Lerepiel himself. Successful, Lerepiel's following disbanded. Many Liches and Marcato cultists gave themselves to Lucius Renderra, who led the attack on Castle Marcato that let Nathan inside it in the first place. Nathan and Luna had their daughter, named Alexis Renderra, soon after. She has Nathan's eyes and hair, with Luna's ears, and skin tone. The Renderra "Is é Iarmhéid deo i láthair" (Balance is forever lasting.) A New Age for the Family. "The sun rose, a dawn over a time we barely anticipated arriving." Nathan rose to become a leader in his family, soon choosing to leave the Sicarius with Nal's permission. However, his Abbas, Nal Sicarius, went berserk after arguing with his neice, Nathan's wife, on leaving. The manor was levelled, and Nathan left moving back with Lucius anyway. Ali Abdul-Qadir's death was rather tragic to the Castello Isle. \Lucius was out looking for a cure, finding he now had to leave quickly to train Zarin. With Lucius soon missing, Nathan was chosen the next Patriarch, watching over his family, he made alliances with the Aren, the Concendo, and Asgarnia. He started to patch ties with Kandarin, and work on more trade with the Kharid. Nathan eventually killed Craex, a Mahjarrat of high power. His wife had fallen during the battle, beyond healing. Miserable for days, he has suddenly recovered from his depression with the arrival of a figure named "Zereos." The Mystery Figure "You spend so long behind a mask, you forget who you truly are." Zereos had quickly gained much of Nathan's attention, Nathan claiming her to be an old friend to Rolf and others. Trying to keep their relationship a secret, Nathan lied to his friends and family about his relationship status. Nathan began to work on creating ties with Ardougne, and trade in the east through the Storm Riders. Zereos was always lurking, a little ways behind Nathan. Soon, Nathan was informed of a dastardly situation as the Salve Barrier fell. He mass-produced fliers to recruit aid for the battle to reclaim the river. After a fight with Zereos, Nathan fled for the Soulwood tree, gone for three days. Nathan was told to bring Alexis with him to the woods in Northern Kandarin. He was gone for a week. When he returned, he had a momentary talk to his father before Lucius left to die on the Salve. Alexis now appeared to be 15, having left at only age 1. Zereos and Nathan began arguing upon his return. The Zealots "Victory never holds, defeat is never forever: Its the will to move on that really matters." The Zealots, of the city Astropolis, had sent a diplomat to speak to Nathan's wife. When she refused, the group vowed revenge upon the Renderra. It was now they struck, distracting the family from fighting the undead hordes of Thorvald. Darvadyn made himself known by sailing a fleet to Port Tyrion, and attacking the inhabitants. It is suspected 174 of the 10,000 to live on the islands died in this attack. He was defeated by Coatl's fleet, leaving for home. Spraen owned a Fortress built on an island between the Zealots and the Renderra. He was dispatched by Zereos, who in her rage, was revealed to be Luna, Nathan's wife. Yamoto Takeru captured Nathan, Luna, and Rolf. He imprisoned them, poorly, allowing Nathan to escape his binds and let the others free. They later fought Baldur, Rolf slaying him with the Renderra Blade. Baldur was soon revived by Videntis. Videntis, through some undercover work, was revealed to be Kukyo Tsutai, a Mahjarrat well over 11,000 years old, remaining powerful through the ingestion of alchemised Soulwood sap. At full power, Kukyo was attacked and thwarted by the Renderra. The Rise of Five "...Tyrion never looked past Lerepiel's defeat. He never knew of five heroes." Aloysius revealed to Nathan's father Lucius that there were five Tyrions on Gielinor, at the moment, soon after Nathan left with Alexis. Aloysius' words of wisdom stated that four were very closely related to Lucius. One was Nathan, one was Alexis, and the third, was Kuzoe Miyako, Lucius' other natural child from the far east. The final was eventually revealed to be William. Upon becoming informed of this, after the Zealot attack, Nathan began to train Alexis in the magic she would need to know. He began searching for Kuzoe, also seeking to find the other two in his search. Eventually, thanks to Mazu's Storm Riders, Nathan made contact to his half sister, on Musa Point. She had began working for the Storm Riders herself, seeing the West as much as she could. Nathan, all the while, has been caring for his wife Luna throughout her pregnancy... With twins. He is also in pursuit of a family relic lost to time, an ancient, powerful shield, said to protect the user physically and magically. It is known to be far too large for the common man to carry, and Nathan is no exception to this, but he wants the shield home where it belongs regardless. Renderra Rising "Nothing can escape the talons of fate... Whether it be a monster of shadow, or a ray of hope, everything must die." Because of Guthix's death, the defenses on the Renderra Isles had fallen, the wards against undead crumbling into nothing. Without these wards, the Isles had next to no protection from what was to come. After a long fight with his magical strength, the disaster that stole Driez and Eira from Nathan and Luna was over... But the god still straddled Gielinor. While Nathan wanted to wait, Driez and Eira ran off to fight the god, using the powers of the Demigods of the God's realm. Nathan and Luna rushed behind, an hour late to the eventual scene. Eira lost her right arm, near instantly from a sword slash. Nathan had to help his daughter learn to cope without an arm, and his son learn to forgive himself. He crafted Eira a new arm out of Mithril, magically attuned to act like her old one... But it wasn't the same. She wasn't happy with it. Nathan cried as he saw it for himself, constantly reminded of his failure to help her when he saw her arm. Nathan has now returned to his hybrid armour project, straightening out priorities Nathan and Luna lay in wait for the war, the initial signs of it coming soon becoming present in his mind. He watched as Emissaries spread the lies of the gods about, claiming they would save the mortals. Nathan was a jealous mortal, and his one God was taken. Nathan began reassembling the Tome of Spiorad, chapter by chapter. He had the Familiar one to start, reclaiming the Primal Scream chapter from the Marcato, and the Aethyric charms chapter from the Frostshield tombs. It was not the best time for Luna to fight. She preffered to stay home for once, and watch the kids, but combat hadn't heated up yet. Nathan decided with her, to ultimately plan for a fourth child. Caelan Soulwood had arrived to Nathan, explaining what had happened to Aloysius. Nathan was upset over the news the Grand Soulwood tree had began to rot, though pleased to find Caelan had the magic to care for the new saplings. Caelan also detailed that he had been working on some more indepth magic involving cleansing the soul. Nathan was interested in this, especially when he heard what Caelan's power could do exactly. It made the soul purely natural. It could remove the essence of his Sicarius mark. Nathan went to clear his past, bit by bit. He began to melt his Vendetta mask in his forge, before Luna came up to him. The two of them went to Caelan, who using the cleansing power, removed the corruption of the Sicarius mark from their minds, bodies, and souls. The inky black of the mark even burned away, leaving only the scar on Nathan's wrist where it was given. Caelan led Nathan to an altar dedicated to Aoife Renderra. She detailed a new prophecy, before instructing how to fix a forge known as "The Spirit Forge's" Furnace. Nathan was soon pulled into a conflict involving the Order of Ascension in Taverley. One that would change his life forever. The Risen versus the Ascended A story arc revolving around the Splinters of Ascension plotline. Discovery It was when Nathan and his daughter Eira were cave diving in search of Renderra ruins when they found the Order. Nathan had noted a downed, crazed Burthorpe Guard, yelling obscenities. "Don't make me one of them!" was also a familiar shout. He tried to shoot Eira with a crossbow, before being slain by one of Nathan's knives. Soon after he died, swarms of Crawlers came in like a flood. The Ascended Insects were easily dispatched by the Primal Scream, but Nathan was left too exhausted to fight the incoming Gladius. Eira, however, met him blow for blow with her claws. Eventually, the mutant fell, shattering into Crystaline shards. Locke and Key Jason Locke, a Void Knight Captain, had signed on to work with Nathan within the caves. Also joining was Nathan's wife Luna, his daughter Alexis, Caius Aren, Elias Solsinn, and Ellie Sicarius. The group moved on without Nathan, who was trying to find a way to open a wall to ruins beyond. It was a long journey, but the group had fought its way to Legio Septimus, who admitted to being the one to spread the Ascended to Asgarnia. Septimus also admitted he was once known as Traster Silverkin, a rather extremist druid of Taverley known for his hatred of Kandarin. Kandarin, at this time, had just helped to conquer the Sicarius owned Taverley and Burthorpe. The shards from fallen ascended were gathered by Luna dutifully throughout her task. After, Nathan took these shards to Kasai Es'ir, who said that there was enough to give Eira's arm back through alchemy. Only the condensed energy of a god could have sufficed for such a difficult ritual. New Guthix Moving to Varrock, Nathan and his wife soon argued over what to do about Alexis and her husband. As a result of this fight, Luna left Nathan, his mind scrambled slightly as a result. As a final mission, the Order of Ascension had to be rooted out of the Varrockian Sewer system. Nathan, Eira, Alexis, and Caius enterred the Sewers, though the recent shock of seperating from Luna led to Nathan making poor leadership decisions throughout the mission, often inducing risky, reckless behaviour. Ultimately, the final attempt at a New Guthix was destroyed, Nathan taking a nasty scar to his left arm, ripping to the bone. Recovery Nathan's recovery was a slow process. For one, he had no idea how to cope without Luna, in a state of shock. After a week of remaining locked in his room, it was Nathan's son Driez who finally picked the lock and told Nathan he needed help. Nathan went to look for Luna, in his deluded state, wandering Northern Kandarin on his way to the Elven Lands. It was not long until Nathan met Ahiga Wayra. The Shawsheen, Ahiga's Nation, refused to let Nathan travel alone. The Shawsheen took on a respect for Nathan's magic, due to their own lack of rune-based magic, this mysterious Shaman suddenly had influence over the group. And so, Ahiga Wayra of the Eagle Clan took his best men to bring Nathan to his wife. This task, inadvertantly, made Ahiga renowned for enterring the Elven lands and returning in one piece, leading to his eventual rise as War Chief after giving promise of aid to Nathan's military. Eventually, Nathan and Luna fell in love once more, after Nathan had recovered. Together, they repaired much of the damage to the Renderra Isles. Until Death do us part? "We said it was forever, but then it slipped away... Standing at the end of the final masquerade." - Linkin Park, Final Masquerade Aeson and Diana Looking to rekindle lost love, and hopefully have a normal child for once, Nathan kept asking Luna if they could have a fourth. Aware of how this would affect her energy, Luna continued to refuse until she did, eventually, agree. Nathan guided Luna through the pregnancy, while Zarin handled his duties over the standing army assembling over the Islands and mainland holdings. Aeson's birth was not a source of comfort for Luna. As with the previous three children, the energy she had to part with to create the child's Mahjarrat genetics was dangerous, though somehow, even though Luna had more energy than the time she had twins, this one almost killed her. Nathan quickly used a last resort, a bottle filled with divine energy wisps in hopes of restoring what Luna lost. A risky measure, but the energy worked enough for her to survive the labour of labour. Nathan mostly raised Aeson himself, aware Luna wanted little to do with it. Driez had left to follow his own ambitions, namely travelling to aid House Spears in rebuilding their Knighthood. With Lexi off as well, and Eira healing wounded at the Battle of Lumbridge, life grew quiet and lonely. With a case of empty nest syndrome, Nathan asked Luna for another child, but she refused to go through with the process again. Finding a solution, Natalie offered to carry the child herself. As a result, Natalie was artificially inseminated (through a teleport) to carry their fifth child. The next nine months were spent with Natalie keeping a two year old Aeson occupied, teaching him to walk, talk, and making sure she was calm enough to have what may well be Gielinor's first artificially inseminated child. Eclipse The child was born on a rather peaceful night, Natalie looking to the moon and deciding to name the child Diana. It would be the last time Natalie and Luna would meet, with a shift back to Nathan and a hunt for who they didn't know at the time was Aquilla "Nal" Es'ir, but who they did know had taken their daughter Eira captive. Zarin told Nathan that this opponent was far too powerful by even mortal standards. They would need a God or Elder Artifact to defeat it Zarin claimed, but before Nathan could convince Zarin they didn't need divine intervention, Nal couldn't be found anywhere, nor could Luna. Upon hearing this, Nathan was apathetic. By this point he lost Luna so many times he just assumed it would happen again for good. Driez, on the other hand, took it much worse. It was easy to find him as he drank himself to a stupor in the Jolly Boar, griefing over his lost sister and mother. He wasn't hard to find if you could trace aura (which Nathan couldn't), but neither Luna nor Eira sought him out. What was left when that Fire was gone? "So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin, the hardest part of ending is starting again." - Linkin Park, Waiting for the End The Refugee It wasn't long before Natalie sought out Romanus Skaelgar, a former Void Knight Admiral and current Guthixian-Godless operator within Southern Asgarnia. Natalie made sure Romanus wasn't putting too much strain on himself, especially throughout the Bandosian and Armadylean conflicts. During this time, Natalie learned that Romanus was formerly a Worshipper prisoner in Daemonheim. Natalie felt sorry for the man, offering any help she could to help build a network of spies. The Legend's Guild "Each of us must expect an end of living in this world; let him who may win glory before death: for that is best at last for the departed warrior." - Beowulf Finding yourself After giving it a long amount of thought and giving time for any dust from Luna's departure to settle, Natalie took a visit to a Make-over Mage. She had her gender permanently set to female, in addition to making herself look slightly younger. Now comfortable in her own skin in a way she wasn't before, Natalie had no issues with depression resurfacing. With this in mind, she set out for the Legend's Guild, to earn a spot among the best and greatest of Gielinor. The man who greeted her as the Guild's taskmaster was a Void Knight Guardian, who in turn noted Natalie wasn't the run of the mill adolescent thinking she had what it took. He assigned her an all-important mission to befriend the Gnomes of the Tree Gnome stronghold, to preserve their language and culutre should they ever be wiped out, a growing concern for any Guthixian civilization in the God Wars. Saving what is lost A Gnomish Mage was the one who seemed to know the most about the location of the old Gnomish texts, which he maintained for study purposes in his grotto. There was an issue however, as Arposandra Gnomes sought to make the texts unfindable. Sending in a few rejected Terrorbirds to destroy the grotto, Natalie had to fight them while lacking the proper equipment, eventually smashing it's skull with a heavy oak table. However, having used the bird as a distraction, the Gnomes finished an illusion charm on the books, making all of them appear to be the bestseller "50 Shades of Varis Grey." Finding the tale too distasteful for a Gnome to own over thirty copies of, Natalie went back to the Gnome to question it. He mentioned that the books must have had Illusion magic cast over them, because the Gnome only owned two copies. The only solution would be to recreate an anti-illusion device. The Gnome happened to have schematics for one in his home, hidden behind a painting. Moving back into the home, Natalie searched for the painting to hear a sound of glass clinking, almost musical. Turning, she noticed the corrupted Crystalline Shape-Shifter. Warped by the poison waste, the creature was no longer one of Seren's. Attacking Natalie with a larger fist of Crystal, she had to quickly cover herself with a buckler to defend from a follow-up of needle-like crystals. After a long, exhaustive battle of speed versus speed, Natalie managed to shatter the being beyond any form of healing. She herself had a sprained left wrist and a few broken ribs. Hearing the clinking again, Natalie's heart sunk until the slayer master Korr enterred the home to kill the other one. Natalie gave a subtle thank you to Korr, collecting shards from the fallen Crystal being to make her anti-illusion device. Using it on the books, she could manage to recover them, and bring the device back to the Guild as a trophy. Druidess Natalie's studies had eventually come to an end, where with the Tome of Spiorad, and the knowledge of music, prayer, summoning, and medicine that were required of a Druidess. Natalie was ordained with her 30 years of study, at the age of 52. After being Ordained, Natalie became a protector of traditions, turning to research of the Arrenda that came long, long before. Her research led her to the stories of Alcides, Aethyros the Great Ent, some more truth on Tyrion, and the stories of Taranis' war crown, the crown melted into Tyrion's Choronlann. The crown, Natalie felt, had a significant spiritual power due to the departed men and women who were slain, their torqs melted to make it. Their spirits powered the crown, preserving it with honour in a way that carried on to the newly forged sword. All of this information was beyond horrifying of what the Ancients did, but their culture had its marks on her own. Natalie and Zarin, together, began to work on a military codex of their ancestors, a powerful weapon of the mind to ensure the long-term survival of the family. After many years of digging, it seemed all the information that could be found was, in fact, discovered. Aethyrmont By year two of the Sixth Age, Natalie was revealed to Driez's plan to move the family and the bannermen to Islands near the Archipelago, focused on the ruins of Astropolis. She did not initially approve, until tensions grew stronger in Asgarnia for the Renderra to stay. Regardless of her love of the past, Natalie knew she could not dwell on it any longer. She moved reluctantly, aware she had passed on power to Driez for a reason and chose to trust his judgement. Seeing the city once more, and seeing the work Driez was doing, Natalie grew more hopeful. She didn't stay long, however. Driez wanted to send her and Meaghan, Marina, and Jean IronGrey (As he was now known) to the Islands ripped bare by Astropolis' old ruler. Lifeless, humanless islands of ruins stretched for nautical miles, each one having a comprehensive series of maps and markings of the remaining flora and fauna. Bringing these back was a large help to Driez to convince his bannermen to move south. Natalie returned to Aethyrmont in year five of the fifth age, teaching at the Academy for five years as the Headmistress. She began to develop tumors on her body during Year Ten of the Sixth Age, a cancer she knew she could not cure. Death Natalie's condition worsened, even more so as she approached age 65. She sent word to Lexi, in hopes Lexi could come to Aethyrmont for a brief time. Natalie wrote out her will, giving Raven's Talon to Driez, alongside the Tome of Spiorad to Caelan, and passing on many of her remaining belongings to those close to her. While surrounded by friends and family, Natalie said her final goodbyes before plunging her dagger into her heart. Slicing the Aorta, she bled out quickly and cleanly, dying on her own terms and not those of her disease. Legacy Soon after she was set upon a pyre by Driez, becoming the first Renderra to be interred in the new Hall of Athames constructed on Aethyrmont. Driez arranged for a bronze statue to be constructed of her outside the city gate, opposite of Zarin's statue built soon after. Natalie's statue is one of a Druidess, her cloak and hood alongside her robes. The Choronlann is in one hand, and the new sword Raven's Talon in the other. Many smaller statues exist as well, most notably at the old location of the Soulwood Tree, and within the Aethyrmont Citadel. Appearance/Armaments Coat of Arms Natalie's Coat of Arms is Cendree, a bent erminois; Guthixian Teardrop vert; a Smithing hammer proper; a Raven Feather proper; an ancient helmet cendree and vert, with a vert teardrop; and Falcon combatant vert, and bear combatant vert, with the Pentacle vert of house Renderra resting atop. Combative Weaponry/Magic Natalie has spent the majority of her life now fighting and smithing, and trying to understand weapons in general. Due to being able to make her own weaponry, it isn't unlike her to make a weapon and then forget about it if she does not care for its style, but keep it in case it can prove useful later. Weaponry *Superbia Once owned by her father, the Pride-Drainer makes the arrogant and cruel fall to their knees, begging for forgiveness. The split dagger was stolen by the Marcato Coven, the twin white stilleto blades jutting from the darkened lunar metal hilt, the large emerald embedded within glowing with a cruel flame. The Dagger is Natalie's preffered sidearm. Natalie has learned a special attack from Lucius, allowing her to focus enough on where an enemy is coming from to strike them, and cast the spell into the stab-wound. This only works with Fire, Ice, Shadow, and Blood magic which are all potentially intangible and can be charged without interfereing with the dagger-strike. *Raven's Talon A sword made entirely of Sacred Metal, Natalie Renderra based her design off the Crownblade. With a 33 inch blade and 41 inch overall length, it is a slightly shorter sword. Raven's talon has a white, bleached leather handgrip. The pommel is in the shape of a Raven's claw grasping a ball, blued in flame to a near black, small emeralds making the claws of the feet. The crossguard is in the form of wings, with the rain guard, or chappe, bearing the pentacle of the Renderra. The blade's lesser weight than the older sword, and newer, fresher design offer far more capabilities in combat. The use of Sacred Metal puts it on par with mithril for cutting power, but with steel for weight. However, the holder will feel much closer to Guthix holding it. *Deflector Shield Natalie's only shield is a lightweight shield originally crafted for the Void Knight Order. While she was never a Void Knight, her deflector is styled after theirs. The shield was made by using Mithril, Suq'ah hide, and a splitbark backing. The magical materials halt magic more easily, while they are also resistant to Melee and Ranged moves. It is, however, important to note this doesn't make the shield invincible. It has clear weaknesses to the keen eye, and is flawed in the lightweight style making it less durable overall. *Lunar Staff A Staff made from Dramen Wood that is enchanted by Lunar Tradition. *Lunar Wand A wand made from Dramen Wood that is imbued with deep magical energy to allow focus with magical casting. *Bladestaff A Mithril-headed staff with a glass orb, attached to an ashwood shaft. It is useful both for stabbing, slashing, and casting; the 8 foot weapon easily handled by Natalie's hands. It is modelled after Caelan's staff. Fire Magic Natalie is very skilled with fire magic, able to cast up to wave level spells if given time to charge. She channels her emotions, specifically passion, anger, and piety into her fire magic, often as a result getting more emotional while using it. Natalie is capable of bloodfire as well, but rarely uses it. She's only managed a rush spell, due to general dislike of the art with age. However, Natalie also knows Archfyre, the Arrenda art of casting that imbues fire with spiritual energy, from both the deceased and the spiritual plane. Because of this she is capable of the Phriomdha Scraed, a feared technique used by only the most devout Renderra to the cause of the Soulwood. It is wise to never let Natalie begin to charge magic in a fight. Natalie's appearance Natalie's aging has been going gracefully, as with many nobles who can afford to do so. She dyes her hair black, in a constant battle with her own body to keep herself youthful. Her emerald eyes look out, having seen their share of war and battle. She stands 5'9, with a slim figure. Druidess Gown Simple Silk and Bovine leather, the gown is meant to show faith to Guthix's teachings, even in his death. Natalie wears it often within Taverley, the rest of Asgarnia, the Isles, and even the Kharid due to how breathable it is. With many functions and a simple style, Natalie tends to use it for religious purposes, or otherwise ceremonial use about the Isles. The Gown's white colouring represents purity, whereas the leather is used for the dual purpose of a belt and protection. Not about to walk unarmed, Natalie carries her bladestaff, her main defensive weapon as a walking stick in this garb. Though less armoured than her Raven Gear, the silken robes are enchanted; as a result, Natalie is left capable of magic at full potential in this armour. Raven Vixiante Armour Hybrid armour made for the Order of the Raven, Natalie's Raven Armour is focused on speed and mobility. Made from a mix of mithril scales on the chest, and sacred metal pauldrons, the armour's leather is made from Suqah hide. This allows it to be used without inhibiting magic, but the design is also mobile while subtly designed to look like black traveller's wear. The colouring has a very staunch representation to the Renderra, involving the belief black is a colour of darkness, tension, and violence. The Ravens are a fighting force, and the armour reflects the fact they not only await in the shadows, but remain vigilant against injustice toward the peasantry by the Gods and Godless. Casual For Casual times, Natalie lounges in one of her loose, simple dresses. This could be for anything from a day off from the regimen of training, to spending a day travelling subtlely. Natalie's outfits can come from many different styles, enjoying fashion from as far west as Kandarin and East as Wushanko, Natalie will wear everything from Eastern silks to Fremennik gowns in varying colours. As soon as she's gotten her wear out of some dresses, she passes them on to others who need them more; whether they be peasant, knight, or family. If they're her size, she spares them. Natalie's favourite dress colours go from shades of green to greyscale, to lighter, pastel colours in warmer weather. Personality Natalie is prone to be less emotional than she was in youth. Her longtime service to the Aethyric Druids has given her a slight air of divinity, more proper and refined than she was in youth. Around outsiders she is prone to act strict to formalities, but when near old friends and family she melts into a pool of emotions, jokes, and teasing. A skilled mentor proven by time, Natalie has shown patience and calm. Ultimately, Natalie feels good people are few and far between and will do all it can take for the world to get better. This places her best within the Neutral Good alignment, though in youth she fit Chaotic Good more closely. Names and Titles Travelling the world, Natalie has taken on many names among many different people and populace. * Duchess Natalie Tyra Renderra the Legendary, Taskmistress of Heroes, Lerepielsbane, Matriarch of House Renderra, Grandmistress of the Order of the Iron Star, and friend of gnomes. (Noble) *Arch Druidess Natalie Tyra Renderra of the Aethyric Coven of Druids, Keeper of the Coven Sword (Religious) *Legendaire Natalia Sicaria-Vendetta et Wiccae (Sicarius Era) *Herzogin Natalka Lucjanson the Uniter (Fremennik Lands, specifically Frostshields.) *Two-Spirits, Oak-Woman, Outer-Shaman, Clan Mother of Metal-Star, War-Chief of Metal-Star (Shawsheen Tribe) Trivia *Natalie was nominated to be the Featured Article of March 2013 by the community. She was, however, runner-up for nomination in December, January, and February beforehand. *Natalie was originally inspired by Laura Jane Grace, lead singer of the Punk Band Against Me!, and V, from the movie "V for Vendetta." *Natalie was barred from entering Ardougne, Yanille, Camelot, Seers Village, Port Khazard, Witchaven, Hemenster, Catherby, and with Kandarin's Conquest of Taverley and Burthorpe, those as well. She usually ignored this Exhilation, so far as owning two houses among the properties, but stayed away from Ardougne, as reinforced by Althea Sicarius, who threatened to use the mark to kill her if she enterred Ardougne. *Natalie is Ambidextrous. *Natalie's favourite colours are grey, and Guthix Green. Category:Sicarius Category:Renderra Category:Guthixian Category:Assassin Category:Smith Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Bastard Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Featured Article Category:Summoners Category:Godless Category:Transgender